This invention relates to systems and methods for providing function to otherwise paralyzed muscles.
Functional Electrical Stimulation or Function Neuromuscular Stimulation, in short hand, typically refer to prosthetic systems and methods that restore function to muscles in the body that are otherwise paralyzed due to lack of neuromuscular stimulation, e.g., due to spinal cord injury, stroke, or disease. These conditions can break or otherwise disrupt the path or paths by which electrical signals generated by the brain normally travel to neuromuscular groups, to stimulate coordinated muscle contraction patterns. As a result, even though the nerves and muscles are intact, no electrical stimulation is received from the spinal cord, and the associated muscles do not function. Such systems and methods replace the disrupted, physiologic electrical paths, and restore function to the still intact muscles and nerves. Such systems and methods are known, e.g., to restore finger-grasp functions to muscles in the arm and hand, or to restore bladder and bowel control to muscles in the bladder, urethral sphincter, and bowel or to restore a standing function to muscles in the hip and thigh.
Neuromuscular stimulation can perform therapeutic functions, as well. These therapeutic functions provide, e.g., exercise to muscle, or pain relief for stroke rehabilitation, or other surgical speciality applications, including shoulder subluxation, gait training, etc.
While existing systems and methods provide remarkable benefits to individuals requiring neuromuscular stimulation, many quality of life issues still remain. For example, existing systems are function specific, meaning that a given device performs a single, dedicated stimulation function. An individual requiring or desiring different stimulation functions is required to manipulate different function specific stimulation systems. Such systems are not capable of receiving control inputs from different sources, or of transmitting stimulation outputs to different stimulation assemblies. Concurrent performance of different stimulation functions is thereby made virtually impossible.
Furthermore, the controllers for such function specific systems are, by today""s standards, relatively large and awkward to manipulate and transport. They are also reliant upon external battery packs that are themselves relatively large and awkward to transport and recharge.
While the controller can be programmed to meet the individual""s specific stimulation needs, the programming requires a trained technical support person with a host computer that is physically linked by cable to the controller. The individual requiring neuromuscular stimulation actually has little day to day control over the operation of the controller, other than to turn it on or turn it off. The individual is not able to modify operating parameters affecting his/her day-to-day life.
It is time that systems and methods for providing neuromuscular stimulation address not only specific prosthetic or therapeutic objections, but also address the quality of life of the individual require neuromuscular stimulation.
The invention provides improved systems and methods for providing prosthetic or therapeutic neuromuscular stimulation.
One aspect of the invention provides neuromuscular stimulation systems and methods that employ a graphical user interface. The systems and methods employ a controller having a housing and a display screen carried by the housing. The controller also includes an output device carried by the housing that can be coupled to an electrode.
The controller carries a microprocessor that is coupled to the output device. The microprocessor includes a processing element that is operative in a first functional mode to generate a signal pattern to an electrode to control a first neuromuscular stimulation function. The processing element is also operative in an second functional mode to control a second function different than the first neuromuscular stimulation function.
The microprocessor further includes an embedded operating system to execute on the display screen a first graphical interface guiding and monitoring the first neuromuscular stimulation function when the first functional mode is enabled and a second graphical interface different, at least in part, from the first graphical interface and guiding and monitoring the second function when the second functional mode is enabled.
In one embodiment, the operating system also executes on the display screen a third graphical interface to enable selection by an individual of the first or second functional modes.
The neuromuscular stimulation function can affect a motor function, or bladder or bowel control function, or an erection control function, or a combination thereof.
Another aspect of the invention provides systems and methods making use of a controller adapted to provide functional neuromuscular stimulation. The controller includes a housing and a display screen carried by the housing. An output device is also carried by the housing that can be coupled to an electrode. The controller includes a microprocessor that is carried by the housing and that is coupled to the output device. The microprocessor includes a processing element operative to generate a signal pattern to an electrode to control a neuromuscular stimulation function that affects motor function. The microprocessor further includes an operating system to execute on the display screen a graphical interface guiding and monitoring the neuromuscular stimulation function.
According to this aspect of the invention, at least one region of the graphical interface changing over time to track progress of the motor function.
In one embodiment, the region comprises an icon that tracks progress of the motor function. The icon can comprise, e.g., a directional arrow or a changing graphical image.
In use, the systems and methods can be used, e.g., to affect at least one motor function, or to affect a bladder or bowel control function, or to affect an erection control function, or to affect combinations thereof. The systems and methods can be used to affect at least two neuromuscular stimulation functions, either concurrently or independently.
The systems and methods that embody the features of the various aspects of the invention provide effective neuromuscular stimulation to meet a host of prosthetic or therapeutic objections. The systems and methods also provide convenience of operation, flexibility to meet different user-selected requirements, and transportability and ease of manipulation, that enhance the quality of life of the individual that requires chronic neuromuscular stimulation.
Other features and advantages of the inventions are set forth in the following specification and attached drawings.